The Demon Hedgehog
by Deadpool Brit
Summary: A being goes to the No Zone Jail, meets with Scourge and escapes. Bloody death ensues. Follows story of Sonic Universe #29-#32 then I make it up. Death  Not of official characters , lots of blood and a lot of interaction between characters.
1. First Kill

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Archie Comics or any respective (I'm so gonna spam that word from now on) characters. I only own my OC Revenge.**

_**First Kill**_

**3:00 pm, New Mobotropolis.**

A yellow female cat was walking home after shopping. The streets were unusually quiet.

"Hmmm, I wonder where everyone is?" she pondered. "Oh well, I can't wait to get home and see Bob! I wonder if he's-" She started before hearing something. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Help me." A soft whisper, full of pain, came from a dark alleyway.

"Hello? Are you okay?" She asked loudly, not wanting to go into the dark.

"No. Please…help me. I can't…feel my…legs."

"Hold on! I'm coming!" She shouted, before running down the alley.

As she got further into the darkness she muttered, "Damn my stupid fear. Damn this darkness." Then shouted, "Where are you?"

"Over…here. You're close…so close…please…help me." The voice sounded weaker than before, but closer. She could tell it was male. Probably no older than 17.

"Hold on!" She yelled again, before running in the direction of the voice, and into the darkest part of the alley.

"I…I can hear y…you…please h…help…me."

She reached the end of the alley. "Where are you!" She shouted.

"Right here." The voice said, but it wasn't weak or in pain, it was evil.

She turned and saw a pair of blood red eyes with black irises. She opened her mouth to scream but a black gloved hand with black claws torn from the end shot out of the darkness and wrapped itself around her throat, preventing her from making a sound.

"What's your name?" The voice asked, the hand loosening its grip so she could speak.

"M-Marie." She squeaked, tears running down her face.

"Well Marie, how old are you?"

"I-I'm twenty."

The voice chuckled lowly and darkly. "Twenty years old. Have you ever been bullied in those twenty years?" She shook her head. "How about beaten? Attacked because you're different?" She shook her head again, the tears now a steady stream. "Well I have. I've lived every day being beaten up. And does anyone care? NO! Of course they don't care! I tell people, they say it's not their problem. I tell the so called 'Freedom Fighters' that I need help and have no one to turn to, and they say it's not important enough for them! All because I'm an orphan!" It paused. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that. But it doesn't matter. You're not going to tell anyone. The dead can't speak."

Marie saw a mouth full of white fangs appear out of the darkness and slowly edge towards her.

"P-Please, don't kill me." She whimpered.

The fangs stopped so close to her skin she could feel the breath on her face.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you." The voice said. "Yet. I'm going to have some fun first. _Then_ I'm going to kill you."

She tried to squirm free, but she was helpless as the fangs tore through her body. And the screaming began.

**10 minutes later.**

Blood splattered the walls of the alley and flooded the ground. On one of the walls was a body with an arm missing, the arm was found quite close, it was stripped on flesh and was impaling the body to the wall.

Those who knew the corpse would have recognised her. But just barely. Marie's fur was cut open, her intestines spilt on the ground, her heart had been torn out, her ribs had been cracked and several had been torn out and used to impale the rest of her limbs to the wall, one of her eyes had been torn out, her teeth smashed and her face was covered in blood. But on the walls was the most disturbing thing. In Marie's blood words had been wrote, 'Difference shall have its revenge! And in blood it was created, so in blood the price will be paid.

Yours murderously,

Revenge.'

A black figure emerged from the alley covered a hooded black cloak.

"You never forget your first kill. Goodbye Marie. Goodbye past." He said, walking away. "The revenge begins now."

**The next day, 10:00 am, The alley.**

"W-What happened here?" Sally Acorn gasped, seeing several of the other Freedom Fighters in the alley with Marie's body.

"Sally. Please, you don't want to see this." Sonic the Hedgehog told her taking her out of the alley.

"What happened to her?" Sally asked, scared.

"We don't know. I-I've never seen anything like it. I don't know of anything that could do something like that." Sonic said, shaken by what he'd seen.

"Do you know anything?" She asked softly.

"Only what was wrote on the wall. 'Difference shall have its revenge! And in blood it was created, so in blood the price shall be paid. Yours murderously, Revenge.' That's all it said. I don't know who did this, Sal. But I'll find out."

Suddenly an arrow embedded itself in the wall just above Sonic's head.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled as a scroll detached from the arrow. He picked up the scroll and read out loud, "That was a warning shot Hedgehog. And even if I did get a clean view of you, I wouldn't take the shot. A person of your skill and talent must be defeated face-to-face. Consider this a little warning, its more than you did for me. I will kill you all. Every one of those that has disrespected or bullied me. That includes some of you Freedom Fighters as well. I'm not stupid, but I'm not a genius either, I'm just smart. I won't strike when you're all together in the same place. I'm not being overconfident by sending you this. I'm just giving you a fair warning. One last thing. Sally Acorn, fear the night. For your days are numbered. And to make sure you won't come after me, I've hired an old 'friend' of yours, Acorn. I believe he still wants revenge for you kicking him that time. He's going to try to kill you the moment Sonic finishes reading this letter out loud."

As soon as Sonic finished reading a gunshot went off and a bullet hit Sally in the left arm.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, clutching her arm.

"Sal!" Sonic yelled, running over to her and picking her up bridal style and running down a few streets before putting her down. "Get to safety, I'll find the shooter." He said as he rushed off.

When Sonic got back to the place Sally was shot he ran up a building and looked for the shooter.

After looking for a few seconds he saw something speeding through the city.

"That's gotta be it." Sonic muttered, running down the building and after the object.

As Sonic got closer to it, he recognised what it was. The Marvellous Queen airbike and its rider, Nack the Weasel.

Sonic ran alongside Nack and grabbed him, causing the airbike to lose control and crash into a building.

"MY BIKE!" Nack screamed as Sonic slowed down.

"Yeah, yeah. Now who sent you?" Sonic asked.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

"Listen to me Nack. I'm having a _really _bad day. A young woman has been killed, there's a psychotic murderer on the loose and now you show up and start shooting Sally. So don't push it." Sonic growled.

Nack gulped. "Y-You won't do anything to me." But it sounded more like a question.

"No, not to you. But your bike on the other hand…"

"DON'T TOUCH MY BIKE!"

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"I-I don't know who hired me. It was some kid with blood red eyes with black irises and a mouth full of fangs. That's all I know! He was wearing a black hooded cloak. He said to tell you that he's sixteen and that he'll strike fast and hard."

"Sixteen?" Sonic muttered. "He's only sixteen?"

"Yeah! I swear! I couldn't see anything else."

"How much is he paying you for this?" Sonic asked, trying to get an idea of his resources.

"Uh, well, ya see…He's kind of not. He said once he's got his vengeance he'll give all the treasure I'll ever want! He said that he'd make me rich!"

"What was the full job?"

"To arrive at this city at a certain time and go to a certain place and shoot Sally Acorn after a precise length of time."

"How did he find you?"

"I-I don't want to think about it." Nack said, looking away.

"_How? Did? He? Find? You_?"

"He-He came out of the night. One moment there was nothing there, the next, _he_ was there." Nack shuddered. "The way he looked at me. It was like I wasn't a person to him. It was like I was _nothing_! Just empty space."

"How were you meant to contact him?"

"I was meant to meet him on the west side of the city in about ten minutes."

"I'm dropping you off in jail and then I'm going to go _talk_ to your employer."

"If you want to go straight there I can drop myself off at jail."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Sonic asked before zooming off to jail, dropping Nack in a cell and speeding to the edge of the city.

**The west side of the city, 10:20 am.**

As Sonic ran around he looked for anyone matching Nack's description.

"This is hopeless! He's probably already out of the city." Sonic sighed before spotting someone in a black hooded cloak. "No way. It can't be that easy."

Sonic snuck up behind the cloaked figure and was only a few feet away.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." An evil and very slightly demonic said from the cloak.

The figure tuned around revealing its demonic eyes. "Sonic the Hedgehog. It's about time you got here, I was about to leave. You're getting slow."

"You. You're the one who killed that woman." Sonic growled.

"Her name was Marie. She was my first kill."

"I won't let you hurt any more people!"

"Your too late." It said pointing to its right. Sonic looked and saw a large pile of bloody bodies.

"No." Sonic whispered.

"Oh, don't worry, they were gang members. Or at least wannabe terrorists. They have a stash of weapons and enough explosives to blow up half the city. I'm telling you this because while I may kill people, I will do what I can to protect those that are innocent. At least when I feel like it. Plus those guys used to beat me and my friends up every day. I just returned the pain. All at once. Their blood was delicious."

"B-Blood?"

"I thought you knew? I drink the blood from my victims' bodies. Each drop of blood I taste makes me stronger, faster, _deadlier._ Now, let's get to the main point of this little get together: my revenge. I don't want innocents caught in the crossfire. So get Miles Prower and Amy Rose out of the way when we fight. That way they don't get injured. Now we've got that sorted I'm out of here. So hasta la vista." It said before falling to the ground unconscious. And Zonic the Zone Cop stood sideways behind it.

"Zonic!" Sonic yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Sonic, I can't tell you. It's a need-to-know basis. But thanks for stalling him." Zonic said, pulling the cloak off the figure to reveal a pitch black hedgehog with pale skin around the muzzle and chest and black gloves with claws tearing through and black trainers.

"He really is just a kid." Sonic muttered.

"Yes, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous. Goodbye Sonic." Zonic said grabbing the unconscious body and warping out.

**A.N. End of chap 1. So how is it? Please review. When I finally put this up. The rest of the chapters from here on out will be in Revenge's (The murderer) 1****st**** person view. Stalling, Stalling, Done.**


	2. Cellmates

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Archie Comics or any respective (Told ya!) characters. I only own my OC Revenge.**

_**Cellmates**_

My head was ringing.

_Damn it, where am I?_

I felt the ground shaking beneath me. _An earthquake? No. No, it feels like a van or something._

I groaned as I opened my eyes a little. I saw a bunch of Zone Cops around me on the walls. _Uh oh._

"Hey, he's waking up!" One of them said. "Get a Control Collar on him, quick!" One of them snapped a golden collar around my neck.

I felt my claws retract back into my hands, my fangs morph back into normal teeth and my eyes lost their Blood Vision and I could tell that they'd returned back to their normal blue colour, I looked at my body and saw that it'd returned back to its dull yellow colour.

I looked at my hands again. They were in cuffs. _Brilliant, just what I need._

I sat on the floor thinking.

_DAMN IT! I needed those powers and stuff for my revenge! Oh well. These dicks are probably taking me to the No Zone jail. Hmmm. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Maybe I can find someone that I can use as a backup plan in case my first plan to kill the Freedom Fighters fails. But getting out of there could be a bit of a problem. Oh well, one bridge at a time._

I was cut off from my thoughts by the vehicle stopping. And I got pushed out onto a ramp.

_Looks like I was right. The No Zone jail._

I walked along until I saw Warden Zobotnik and Major Znively.

"Well, well, well, how you been Zobo?" I asked snidely. Then momentarily froze. My voice was _normal._ It wasn't demonic in the slightest. I snapped out of it.

"I've been well. And now J-" He started before I cut him off.

"Revenge. My name's Revenge. I've legally changed it."

"Is this true?" Zobotnik asked Znively.

I looked around while I waited.

_Man, not these losers again. I can only hope that there's a few enemies of Sonic's in here._

"All right, fine." Zobotnik said. "Revenge your uniform is along there." He pointed along the walkway. "And you are sharing a cell with Smalls and Scourge. We've just finished putting in an extra bed." I felt my ears pick up at the mention of Scourge.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. When's my parole?" I asked sarcastically.

"You won't be getting one. Now the rules are all around the compound on walls. And that collar you're wearing stops you from using your abilities. Goodbye." And with that I moved further down the walkway.

_Scourge, eh? This could be useful. I better get on the right side of him. Though from what I've heard about him, he's probably in charge here._

After I'd got my orange suit on I was lead to my cell. I was allowed to keep my shoes.

When I got in the cell I saw that two beds were occupied. One by a big purple cat and the other by _the_ Scourge the Hedgehog. The cat's bed had two mattresses and Scourge's didn't have any.

I walked over to the third bed, which was over in the corner, and lay down on it and stared at the ceiling.

After the guards had left the cat got off the bed and walked over to me.

"Hey, Girly, give me your mattress." He demanded.

"Oh, how _original._" I said sarcastically. "No, Fatty, I won't give you my mattress. I don't know how you got the King over there to give you his, but I ain't giving you mine."

"The King?" Fatty scoffed. "You mean Snot?"

"My, my, aren't you just the most imaginative person I've _ever_ met." I said, Noticing Scourge watching me.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked menacingly.

"The guy in here most need of a wash?" I asked. "The one they had to widen the doors for? The one who is annoying me, and _trust me_, you _don't_ want to do that." I hissed quietly.

He punched me in the stomach and lifted me up. "The name's Smalls. And you're gonna do whatever I say, got it?"

"Are…you sure?" I asked, winded. "You look…more like an extra extra large to me."

Smalls lifted his fist to punch me again, but as he swung at me, I caught his fist easily in one hand. And I took his other hand in the other and slowly bent it back until he let go of me.

I dropped to the floor and landed stood up. I grabbed him in the chest in one hand and lifted him up with ease.

"Now listen to me Smalls, I've _really _not had a good time today. Most of my abilities have been taken away, but I still have a taste for blood. Fresh blood. Maybe even _your_ blood. So unless you let me do my time here in relative peace, I _will_ make you the next on my blood list." I said coldly before dropping him.

He looked like a child who's seen a monster. He just nodded and ran back to his bed.

"Less than five minutes and you've already threatened someone." A voice said by the bars of the cell. I didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"So what, Zobotnik?" I muttered.

"I was hoping that you'd made some progress since you transferred out of here last time."

I laughed. "_Transferred!_ I busted out, you idiot! Now, take this collar off me and I'll kill you quick."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Revenge."

"At least give me my looks back."

"No."

"Oh, I'll have a _lot _of fun with you later, Zobo. _A whole lot of fun._" I whispered.

I heard him walk off.

I looked over at Scourge and saw he was looking at me.

"So are you _the_ Scourge then?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied a little hesitantly.

"Good. Then maybe coming here wasn't a complete waste of my time. Why's Smalls got your mattress?" I asked, curious.

"Why do you care?"

"Because maybe we can help each other. And maybe someday we can work together to kill Sonic."

"You want to kill Sonic? Why?"

"Personal reasons. You?"

"None of your business."

I grinned. "You have a way out of here?"

"Uh, no." He said and my grin disappeared.

"Ah crap." I muttered. "Why'd he call you 'Snot'?" I asked.

"Because I'm a nobody here."

"What? You mean-it's the collars isn't it? Without your speed you're a nobody."

Scourge just growled lowly confirming my suspicions.

"Great. There goes most plans of busting out of this dump." I muttered.

"Didn't the Warden say that you'd busted out before?"

"Yeah, but they've increased security in the weak spots. We won't be getting out of here anytime soon." I sighed. "But we can still help each other."

"What are you talking about? I don't need _any_ help!" Scourge shouted. "I don't _need _friends!"

"Maybe not, but you do need someone to watch your back. Someone to help you out when you need it. Look all I'm saying is that without your speed you probably get beat up a lot right?" I asked. Seeing him nod I continued. "I could help. A split of my food here, a hand when you're being beat up there. And in return all I want is a little help when I need it most. A favour. Nothing to extreme. And if either of us finds a way out of here, we tell the other and we escape together." I proposed and walked over to him with my hand extended. "Do we have a deal?"

"All right, you got it." He said shaking my hand. "You got a plan?"

"Oh, yeah." I grinned. "I've got one hell of a plan."

"So what do we do first?" He asked standing up.

"Nothing."

"Nothing!" He yelled.

"Chill. These guys know me. They think they know my style. They think that I'm gonna try to escape right now. If we wait a few weeks we can lull them into a false sense of security. It's then that we strike."

He started to grin. "I like it."

"I told you it was good. We better not speak for a while. I noticed a guard looking at us a few minutes ago." I said walking back to my bed. I grabbed my mattress and passed it to Scourge. "You threatened me for it." I said. He had a look of confusion on his face. "It'll fool the guards." I explained and grabbed my pillow and cover and lay on the springs.

_Not bad for a first day. I've got to get a plan into motion though. I'm going to need some blood if this goes wrong though, or if it takes more than a few weeks. Meh. I can't wait to rub my escape in Zobo's face again. Okay, I'm tired now. Sleepy time._

**A.N. Man this was done fast. In under 24 hours since I finished my first chap. I'm not stalling this chap. Really I'm not. Okay even I can't stall for 460 words. So see ya! Please review.**


	3. Change In Plans

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Archie Comics or any respective characters. I only own my OC Revenge.**

_**Change In Plans**_

_Two weeks. I've been here two weeks. Two weeks without any fresh blood._

I was in the yard leaning against a wall. I saw Scourge not too far away. He was being beaten up again. Even though I'd offered him me help against them he kept refusing. I guess he still has his pride.

After a while those idiots left Scourge in the grass and then his little suck ups went over and helped him up. Al and Cal. They were gods of some kind before they got thrown in here. Scourge knocked them away and walked off to the fence.

"Hey, Girly!" I heard someone shout.

I turned around and saw a bunch of big guys surrounding me. I noticed that they were all people I'd beat up, in self-defence, before.

"What do you losers want?" I asked.

"You beat us up before, now it's your turn." The biggest said.

"You want to get beat up more?"

"It's you who's gonna get beat up!" He yelled as he swung at me.

I did the same thing I had for all of these meatheads. Grabbed his fist in one hand, punched him in the face with the other and jumped up and kneed him in the face. He, as usual, collapsed.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

They all charged at me. The one in front of my tried kicking me, I dodged to the side and kicked him in the nuts, I span, caught a fist, twisted it round and broke the arm then punched the guy in the face, knocking him out.

I looked around and saw three others and the guy that was just getting up clutching his balls. I walked over to him while the others watched me and chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out.

I cracked my knuckles and charged at the three. I dropped into a slide as I reached them, slid underneath one and kicked his legs out from beneath him, he face-planted on the floor, knocking him out. I got up and ducked under one punch and got hit in the back by another. I stumbled a bit and took a fist to the face, chest and back, before grabbing an arm and swinging him around to hit the final guy, knocking him out. I stopped spinning the guy I was holding, put him down and punched him in the face leaving six unconscious bodies on the floor.

I walked off before any guards turned up. I saw everyone heading inside. _Must be lunch already._ I ran a bit to get there.

It was the usual: Unidentifiable slop.

I saw Scourge and headed over to him. As I got there, those losers, Al and Cal sat at either side of him. I sat opposite him.

"-will find new favourites to pick on?" Cal was saying. "Like that motley crew from the Prime Zone?" My ears picked up at that.

"Wait…you mean Sonic's Zone?" Scourge asked.

"Yes!" Al replied. "From Mobius. And five of them at once!"

"We're guessing they were having a clearance sale!" Cal laughed at his own pathetic joke.

"Oh no." Scourge muttered standing up, sounding worried. "It better not be who I think it…"

Smalls turned up behind Scourge's back and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Snot!" He said viciously. "Have a seat."

"Lemme go, Smalls!" Scourge said brushing him off. "I gotta see who the Prime Zoners…" He started before Smalls shoved his face in his food.

"Aw, now you done it!" Smalls said, holding him up. "I _hate _it when people waste food!" He said getting ready to punch Scourge, when a Gorilla grabbed his arm and growled lowly.

"You were just leaving." The Gorilla told him.

"Sure, Big Man, sure. He's all yours." Smalls said walking off.

"Good luck, pal!" Al said running off.

"Um, yeah, we'll just…yeah." Cal mumbled running after Al, as a hawk appeared.

_Hang on. That's Predator Hawk. And that's Sergeant Simian._

"Sorry-Private table." A frog on the end of the table said. "Only those with an invite or death wish allowed!" _Flying Frog._ I looked to my right and saw a lynx. _Lightning Lynx_. _It's the Destructix._

I was brought out of my thoughts by Predator standing on the table right in front of me. I saw Scourge behind him and saw that he had a strange look on his face and that he hadn't moved.

"Move." Predator told me.

"No, I don't think I will, Pigeon Brain." I told him, standing up, grabbing him and immediately throwing him up in the air. Very far up in the air.

I could tell that all the attention was suddenly on me. So I stood up.

"Alright, just leave me sitting here and I won't bother you. Hell, I won't kick your heads in. I just want to sit here with my…partner and eat my lunch and if you have a problem with that I suggest you…one moment." I paused to stick my arm out, just in time to catch Predator from becoming a stain on the table. I placed him on the table and he immediately started shaking. "Anyway. I suggest you take it up with whoever your boss is." I finished. I half expected them to start beating on me, but Simian shrugged.

"Table secured, Boss!" Simian called out.

Then Fiona Fox, ex-Freedom Fighter, walked up to the table.

"You missed one." She pointed out.

"Where? Missed a what? Hey, your Traitorous McBitchy aren't you?" I paused from speaking. "Okay, it's now official. I'm in withdrawal. Just ignore me."

"Freak." She muttered, sitting next to Scourge. "Hey, baby. You miss me?" She asked wiping some food off his face. He didn't reply. "Aw, don't be like that." She said wiping the rest of the food off his face with a cloth. "You know, I didn't ditch you back at Freedom H.Q. I know you'd need back-up, so I went and got us the Destructix. I cut a deal with Finitevus to get us on the Cosmic Interstate. Then we got ourselves arrested, and now we're here to break you out! Now tell me, who loves ya?"

"You moron!" Scourge yelled jumping up onto the table. "You and these lame freaks are all gonna get me KILLED!" He screamed before storming out.

All the Destructix, except Flying, glared at Fiona, even Predator who'd gotten over his comatose state. "Okay, relax, boys. I'll…I'll handle him. The plan _will_ work." She said getting up and walking after Scourge.

"He called us 'lame'. How rude." Flying said.

"He's not the Scourge he once was." I said. "He's lost his way. He's because weak. He has nothing here to fight for. In here, he's nobody."

"So he's a lost cause?" Predator asked.

"For now. But maybe soon…" I drifted off.

Fiona came running back. "Alright, that's it! He's been taken by a bunch of goons and _we_ are going to get him out of there!" She ordered.

"Goons? If Maxx heard about…" I muttered. "Did you hear any names?" I asked Fiona.

"Huh? Scourge called someone 'Kingy'. Why do you care?"

"Uh oh, this is very, _very_ bad!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain while we move. You and your stupid antic could have just signed Scourge's execution!" I said jumping up and running towards King Maxx's quarters.

"Okay, now explain!" I looked behind me and saw Fiona and the rest of the Destructix following me.

"Scourge wasn't the first king of Moebuis, he and Alicia banished her father, King Maxx, to the Zone of Silence. Long story short, he was causing too much havoc and the Zone Cops put him in here. When Scourge got here he told him that as long as he didn't make a gang he'd let him live. And when you lot appeared around that table it might've looked like a gang." I explained to her. "Now enough with the history lesson, we're almost there!"

We ran into to Maxx's quarters, and saw Scourge being beat up. I leaned against a wall while the Destructix protected him.

After the short fight, Fiona walked up to Maxx and said, "Scourge belongs to _us_. Don't touch him."

"You've just signed your death warrants." Maxx threatened.

"Oooh, what a scary old man!" She taunted.

She turned to Scourge and pulled him up. "C'mon, babe. On your feet."

"Targets neutralised, boss. Any further orders?" Simian asked.

"Just make sure nobody gets rowdy while I talk to my boy." Fiona said, helping Scourge walk off.

"Understood. Enjoy your lost cause."

"Who's the lame one now, 'Snot'?" Flying asked as Scourge passed.

After Scourge and Fiona left the room I went up to Maxx.

"I'd suggest not attacking any of these guys. Unless you want to be beaten into a bloody pulp like the rest of your boys."

"Are you threatening me?" Maxx asked.

"Not a threat, just a little warning. Oh, and stop sending your boys after me. I'm getting tired of cleaning the blood out of my uniform and fur."

I left and walked slowly towards my cell. When I got there I heard Scourge talking.

"Still keep the bragging rights… You got a plan?" Scourge asked.

"Of course I've got a plan." I heard Fiona saying. "Are you ready to get some revenge?"

"I'll make the Destructix _my_ gang!" Scourge said, sounding like the Scourge I'd heard about rather than the tamed one that I met when I first got here. "Then we're busting out of this place. And anyone in our way is in for a world of _pain_!"

I walked in.

"_Finally_. I was wondering when you'd get back to your old self." I said, leaning against a wall.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Fiona asked me, distaste clear in her voice.

"What? I can't be in my own cell?" I asked.

"What about your plan, kid?" Scourge asked me. "When we gettin out of here?"

"I say we go along with Fox Girl's plan. Mine mostly involves making a run for the gates. It's a plan in progress, which will never be finished." I told him.

"And who says _you're _coming with us?" Fiona said.

"Just the guy who can kill almost anyone he wants to. And that's with this collar on."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I could escape on my own, but I couldn't escape with Scourge as well. Plus, while he'll never admit it, he needed my help."

"I didn't need anybody's help!" Scourge yelled.

"_Sure_, you didn't. Maybe we got off to a bad start Fiona. The name's Revenge. Can we work together to escape? You do this for me and I'll give you guys a place to lay low on Mobius when you need it." I stuck out my hand.

"Alright, kid. You have a deal." She shook my hand.

"Good." I walked over to my bed. "You better have a good plan, 'cause I ain't happy being here. I fall asleep way too easily." I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes. Waiting for the next day.

**A.N. That's that! If I'm a bit OOC let me know and give suggestions of what the characters would have said/done.**

**Also if someone can do a drawing of Revenge, I'll give you a shout out on the chapter after I receive it. Thanks.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Past

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Archie Comics or any respective characters. I only own my OC Revenge.**

_**Past**_

I wandered around the yard, thinking.

_It's been two days since the Destructix got here. Yesterday, Scourge got Simian and Predator to join him. He's still got Flying and Lightning to go, though._

_Aw, screw it. I might as well go to that therapy thing. It's not like I have anything better to do._

I headed down to the therapy room. When I got in there was already a group of others in the room, including Lightning. I saw Zouge sitting in a chair.

"Not late for it, am I?" I asked.

"Not at all. Grab a chair and we'll get started." She replied. I sat in an empty chair next to Lightning. "Everyone, I'd like to welcome Lightning and Revenge to today's group therapy session."

Scourge walked in. "Yo! Got room for one more?" He asked.

"Of course! The warden will be pleased you finally decided to join us."

Scourge walked up next to me.

"I'd like to encourage you to open up to the group." Zouge told Scourge. "Let us help you confront your challenges and illuminate your problems."

"Sure!" Scourge said. "That sounds _just_ like me! But Lightning here should get first dibs, right?"

"Of course, but only if he feels comfortable."

"I…I don't really know where to start…" Lightning said, sounding a bit upset.

"Lightning." I began. "If you want, I could go first. It should give you time to think."

"Yeah. That'd be good. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Okay, Revenge. What do you think made you lash out?" Zouge asked.

"I…I guess it started when Robotnik staged his coup. My parents' village was one of the first to be destroyed. My parents died. They were turned to ash. The same as the rest of the village. Everything was dust. Except for me. For some reason _I_ survived. I was found by a wanderer who was searching the village. He took me back to his village. It'd escaped the sight of Robotnik somehow. I lived there for years. He brought me up like I was his son. But I always knew he wasn't my father. When I was five it started. The beatings. Everyday it was the same group of brats. They cornered me, they beat me up, they told me not to tell anyone or they'd make it worse. It was every day. My surrogate father noticed and asked me where I'd got the bruises and cuts. I told him and he confronted the parents' of the bullies. I don't know what was said, only that there was shouting. When the shouting finished they'd knocked him out and said he was a traitor! That he was going to sell them out to Robotnik! They killed him! They killed him and I was alone. The beatings just got worse. This went on for years until last year when Sonic the Hedgehog went into space. My village was destroyed by a faulty robot. All the adults died. Just as it was about to kill everyone as well, the Freedom Fighters showed up. They saved us and took us to Knothole. I thought it was going to be different there. I was wrong. I was still beat up daily by the same group of bullies. I was still an outsider. But _something_ was different. I met someone. A friend, a good friend. Lara. She looked after me. No one else did. She was the one small light in my life. Then she was snuffed out. They killed her. They killed her for just being my _friend_! And they didn't just kill her they… Well that was the last straw. I had no friends, no family and no future. I took a knife and stuck it into my heart." I paused and chuckled lowly. "But I didn't die. I should have died, but I didn't. I was alive, yet changed. My eyes were that of a demon. And so were my new abilities. I left Knothole to come to terms with my new self. I didn't realise what I was until very recently. I am _Revenge_! So I changed my name. And with my powers realised I went to New Mobotropolis and took my vengeance on those bullies! Then I was caught and brought here." I finished.

_That…did make me feel a bit better. Maybe…_

"Thanks for listening. I…have to think." I said getting up. I ran out of the room and headed back to my cell.

_That was weird. But, it…_

I sighed when I reached my cell.

_I need revenge. I need revenge! They ignored me! They didn't do anything for me! I am J-Revenge! No that's my past, not the present. Isn't it?_

I sat on my bed.

"Am I going insane? Who am I? _What _am I?" I muttered. "NO! I am Revenge! I must get vengeance!" I shouted. "Mustn't I?"

_I need to focus. But, am I right? I don't know… FOCUS! ESCAPE! Escape then I can think about this._

I took a few deep breaths, closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I relaxed for a few minutes.

I heard Scourge walk in.

I opened my eyes and saw some guards forcing Scourge into the room. Then they barred the cell.

Scourge sat on his bed and started laughing. "That was _priceless_! I need to talk about my feelings more often. It gets more people hurt that way!"

Suddenly someone outside the cell started laughing. "Hee hee hee!"

"Wha? !" Scourge gasped as we both turned. It was Flying, ginning very creepily. Scourge walked over to the bars.

"Hee hee hee!"

"Uh…hey, Flying. Didn't…didn't see you there. Um…'sup?"

"_Hee_ hee hee…" Flying just turned his head at a complete angle. "Hee-hee-meeeeee?"

_Okay, this guy is majorly weird._

"You've been talking to the others-brothers-smothers. But not to me-hee-hee!" Flying said crawling through the bars.

"You were the next on my list!" Scourge said.

"Really? You haven't been avoiding me-hee-hee?"

"Nah, man! Remember when we were all working for Doc Finitevus? I do! Good times, man, good times!" Scourge claimed sounding freaked out. "I mean, we green bros gotta stick together, right?"

"Oh, yes! It's not easy being green!" Flying said fist bumping Scourge. "But I wonder-sunder-plunder if you _really_ want me around? You see… I've done…_things_."

"Yeah, well, no one here is an angel…" Scourge said, rubbing his head.

"NO!" Flying shouted, leaping at Scourge, backing him up against a wall. "What's the matter Scourge-dirge-purge? ! Don't you want to play? ! I've seen you play with Sonic! I've heard how you played with Moebius! _I want to play to_! The Destructix play the games I like to play! Not like the run-scream-cry Mercians! A little pain-stain-ingrain never hurt anyone! Not me, anyway! So many shouting-pouting-clouting… They tried to lock me away-stay-pay, but I got out! Then more would find my mess-excess-success! So more chase-deface-erase, and I play with them next! And then the next, and then the next, and then the next-!"

He probably would have gone on but Scourge grabbed his throat and screamed at him, "KNOCK IT OFF!" Then continued in a calmer tone, "I'm running the Destructix now, so _you _follow _me_!"

"Oh. Okay." Flying said. Then he turned and crawled through the bars. "Sounds like _fun_!"

Scourge leaned against his bed and said, "Eesh! The guy makes Rosy look cuddly!"

"Is it safe to have someone like that on the team?" I asked.

"Honestly, I have _no _idea."

"I'm going sleep. The party's gonna rock!" I laughed, as I fell asleep.

I woke to someone shouting "JAILBREAK!"

I jumped off the bed and waited for my collar to deactivate.

The bars on the door retracted.

"Huh…?" I heard Smalls mutter.

"And phase five…" Scourge said.

Smalls swung his head below his bed. "Hey, Snot! The door's open! If you carry me, maybe I'll help you get out of here! Whaddya say?"

"I say…" Scourge began, before he Spin Dashed Smalls through the ceiling and walked out of the cell. "…I help myself to a heapin' helping of payback! _All hail the King, baby_!"

I followed him out.

"This is gonna be _awesome_! Now to get my powers back." I muttered.

**A.N. YES! Finally! This took forever to do. I'm glad the comic arc part of this story is almost over. It's so boring just copying down the comics. I mean I have to go to 'a well-known video website (you know which one)' and back every two seconds. Anyway the next chapter is going to be the last comic story one, so then it's completely made up. And for some reason I haven't put the last chapter up yet. I mean I finished it but I couldn't put it up because the internet was switched off. (Damn you mother! (Just kidding.)) And I can tell I'm not going to put this one up yet. Or I might. I can't tell. It **_**is**_** me. Anyway can someone do a drawing of Revenge? Please? If you do and you have a Sonic OC I'll make a cameo for them if you want. (Yes, I am now resorting to bribes.) So yeah, bye.**


End file.
